Stupid Hormones
by LuckyBob
Summary: Hikaru's getting older... So what happens when those crazy hormones kick in? (AkariHikaru) Chapter Four is up!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Who thinks I own Hikaru No Go?

 *Sees someone raise their hand *, * gets out a shot gun and shoots him * 

There ya go… Of course I don't own them!

Ok so this is my first fic… so umm read and when you flame me, don't use propane, I prefer the smell of charcoal…

Stupid Hormones… 

Hikaru Shindo sat bored on the chair in front of his computer bored. He and Sai had already defeated many people on Internet Go, further promoting the already well-known reputation of Sai, Hikaru's ghost companion who was also the undisputed master of Go. 

"Maybe I'll take a break….", he thought sitting back in his chair. "What? Already? But I still want to play!" Sai's voice rang through Hikaru's head, complaining. 

 "Aww c'mon Sai! It's not like not playing Go is gonna kill ya! If you waited a 100 years how hard is it to wait a few hours?" Hikaru said. He felt he earned a glare from Sai. Hikaru thought for a long moment, not knowing what else to do on the computer. "I know! I'll try something Yuuki told me about heh heh heh…." Immediately, Hikaru went to a search engine and, typed,"dekapai".

 "Huh? Whatsa—"

            "Sai! Don't say that aloud…" Hikaru scolded. Excitedly, he hit the enter key. Suddenly, Hikaru's eyes widened. Sai stared unblinkingly, agape. "Wh-what is that Hikaru?! Take it away!" Sai's voice boomed in Hikaru's head. "O-okay hold on!" Hikaru yelled fumbling to close the disturbing image.  "Hikarrrruuuu!" His mother called, "where are you? Akari's outside looking for—" opening the door, she stumbled upon Hikaru sitting in front of a blank computer screen. "You." She finished, eyeing Hikaru suspiciously. "Uh yeah okay… I'll be right there…" The boy responded, sweat forming on his head. "Whoo close one…" He thought, and sighed. Lazily, he made his way outside where his friend awaited him. "Hey Hikaru!" , Akari greeted warmly.  "So what do you want?" Hikaru asked, irritably. "Sheesh  Hikaru you don't have to be so rude…" Akari responded, although some how patient. 

            Absentmindedly, Hikaru found his eyes drifting…. drifting a little lower then a boy's eyes should be, especially when talking to a girl…

"Wow…" Hikaru thought realizing he had never really "noticed" Akari ," When did Akari get so hot…?" 

            "Hikaru!" Sai scolded, his timing synchronized with that of Akari saying,

" Hikaru? Were you paying attention??" 

            Hikaru gave himself a mental slap on the face, followed by the thought "Look at me… I'm actually looking at AKARI!" 

            "So?" Akari questioned, awaiting the answer to a question Hikaru had missed whilst thinking. "Umm yeah whatever…" Hikaru said nonchalantly. Akari's eyes suddenly twinkled. Ecstatically, she jumped in the air, Hikaru's eyes not leaving their original place. "Yay!", She said excited, "ok! See ya at the dance Friday then!" And with that, skipped off Hikaru's porch. 

            Hikaru just stood, there, thoroughly dumbfounded for these reasons:

(1.) He had just said yes to Akari about going to the Friday's dance with her.

(2.) During the entire conversation, Hikaru had stared at Akari's chest. 

Review Please!

Yeah so if you flame me, at least ell me how to make it better, if you cuss me out it wont make me write any better than  before…


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this again? *** **Sigh *** **Fine… I don't own Hikaru No Go or anything to do with it… 

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed! Well anyways, I had trouble with coming up with an idea for this chapter, but eventually I thought of something… so here it is I hope it doesn't suck… ^_^;

Chapter 2

Later that evening, Hikaru lied down on his bed, fully awake. He was afraid to close his eyes because when he did, he instantly saw images of naked women posing engraved under his eyelids. "Man I really need to start playing more Go…" Hikaru mused, hoping this idea would get his mind off the images of earlier that day.  Unfortunately for Hikaru, this wasn't the sole problem for him. Many times he found his mind wandering to things he'd never spent much time thinking about…  except this thing wasn't a thing, it was a who. Slowly but surely, Hikaru was inattentively thinking more and more about someone he'd been taking for granted—this someone was, Akari Fujisaki. Now Hikaru felt something peculiar, unfamiliar. For reasons unkown to him, he direly wanted to see Akari again, soon.  "Hmm…" Sai thought as Hikaru dozed off, and smiled, " took him long enough to figure it out…"

            Hikaru awoke slowly, taking his time. Lazily, he rolled over on his bed and took a look at his clock. "Huh…" Hikaru said, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock again. "9:30?!" Hikaru yelled, very surprised. He stomped into his mother's room. "Why the heck didn't you wake me?!" He yelled angrily. His mother yawned and sat up. "Wha?" was the only response Hikaru got.  

            Barging into class, he managed to distract the whole class, especially because of the fact that his pants were backwards, his shirt was inside out and there was a sock clinging to his back due to a build up of static on his sweater. "Sorry I'm late…" Hikaru said, insincerely and with that, sort of limped his way to his seat next to a very worried Akari. As Hikaru took his seat next to Akari, he felt nervous, and his heart raced, despite how drowsy he was. "Hikaru what's wrong?" She asked, clearly concerned, "You look like you got about 3 hours of sleep!"

            "Two…" He said, weakly.

"Akari," Their English teacher interrupted, "Quit flirting with Hikaru and get to work!"

At this the entire class laughed, that is except for Hikaru, who had fallen asleep and Akari who looked at down at her desk and blushed, embarrassed. 

After school, Hikaru made his way to the Go Club, grateful that he could do something to take his mind off the recent events. Yuuki awaited him at the door, grinning. "So…"

"Shut up." Hikaru responded, quickly and crossly. Yuuki stepped aside, allowing Hikaru to pass. "Go on in you player, you…" He then turned to Tsusui. "Hey you! You owe me $20 bucks! Hikaru DID ask her out!" Hikaru glared at Yuuki although surprised Tsusui would do such a thing. Tsusui sighed and handed him the $20. Enraged, Hikaru stomped his way over to Yuuki, irately, he grabbed him by the collar and smacked him upside the head, "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID, --" Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, restraining him from bashing Yuuki's head. "Hikaru calm down…" Akari said, an angelic and calm expression displayed upon her face. "She doesn't mind?!" Hikaru thought, astonished, now I've seen everything…"

Okay… so that's all for now! Please review anyone who reads this! (Unhelpful flames will become helpful by cooking barbecue.) 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Hah! I own two issues of Shonen Jump with Hikaru No Go in it so….

I still and probably never will own Hikaru No Go and anything related to it. (HikaruNo GoisthesolepropertyofTakeshiObata,YumiHottaandanyotherpersonwhoownsthemand wasn'tmentioned.Resultsmayvary,nopurchasenecessary,voidwhereprohibited.

^_^;

(BTW: I went to a character bio to find the name of someone who will appear later and I found out that, that kid who used to cheat at Go's name can also be Mitani (for people new to Hikaru No Go. But, I used the name Yuuki because I found it on another Bio so,

Yuuki=Mitani just in case you don't know!)

Chapter 3

            "Well this is great…", Hikaru said to Sai as he left to go home, "I'm goin' to a dance in about four days and I have no idea how to dance or what the heck I'm supposed to do there…" He sighed deeply then said, "Maybe I'll just …NOT show up! I'll say I had to stay home 'cause I was sick!" 

            "I don't know, Hikaru…" Sai told him, "Remember what happened last time you faked sick?"

            Hikaru thought a moment. He then recalled how he got sick anyway from the overdose of unneeded medicine his mom stuffed his face with and saw five of everything. Also, how he also missed, "Surprise School Fair Day", too. He cringed. "Okaaaaay…" Hikaru thought, "I'll umm…"

            Sai interrupted his thought. "Why don't you just go there?" Hikaru was amazed by this statement but then smirked and said, "How are you supposed to play Go?" 

            Sai smiled without explanation and said," Some things are more important than Go…" Hikaru scowled at this, and was even more amazed by what Sai had said. "Fine I'll go to your crummy dance…but I won't like it!"

            Deep within him, however, this chance to be with Akari was secretly as important to him as Go itself is.

            After school the next day, Hikaru made his way home. He was especially mad because he had to deal with seeing Yuuki in the hall getting people to place bets whether or not Hikaru and Akari kiss during the dance and getting teased by half the class about the supposed "flirting" that took place the day before.  "That's it!" Hikaru exclaimed suddenly, "I'm not going to that dance! Besides, it's not like you could catch me dead on the dance floor, anyway…" 

            "Well what's so wrong with dancing?"

            "Well the first thing is, when it comes to dancing, I have two left feet." Hikaru admitted. Sai gasped. "You do?!" Wow!" He then looked down at Hikaru's shoes. "Sai that's a—" 

            "Well I can teach you!" Sai said, enthusiastically. Hikaru took on an expression of complete horror. "You? Teach me how to dance??" 

            "What?" Sai questioned. It was his turn to be annoyed. Hikaru laughed then said between laughs," O-Ok go on and try…" 

            "Okay!" The ghost responded, and they continued on their path home.

            Akari walked home slowly, taking advantage of this quiet time to think. "Hmm…", she thought aloud diligently," I just realized I have no idea how dance at all…" 

            "I could teach you…" Akari turned around and saw Yuuki behind her. "You can…?" She asked, making sure. "Mm-hmm…" He nodded and smiled.

            Meanwhile back at Hikaru's house, Sai had nearly killed Hikaru as he instructed him. "Hikaru, you look like you've got something in your pants… Are you Ok?"  His concerned mother asked. 

            "Yeah. It's gone now." Hikaru said sarcastically. His mom walked off mumbling something about kids and their crazy rituals. "Oh forget it… I'm calling this whole date—err dance thing off…"

            Sai said, disappointed, "fine… I'll let you find your mistake for yourself…"

            As Hikaru walked to Akari's house, he pondered what Sai meant by that.

            "She's at that other kid's house learning how to dance…" Akari's sister told Hikaru when he asked to speak to Akari.  Hikaru was surprised by this and said," What?! Akari doesn't know how dance, either??" 

Akari's sibling smirked and said," Well do you know how to dance?" 

"No." Hikaru said flatly. "C'mon I'll teach ya how we dance at my high school…" She said, grinning deviously and before he had a chance to react, was pulled inside by the wrist and began his dancing lesson of doom.

            Akari was tired from her dancing education from Yuuki, but she thought it was worth it. "I hope Hikaru is learning how to dance, too…." She thought aloud again. As she approached her house, she heard her sister's dance music being played. "I hope she'll be able to hear me knock on the door…" Akari said. To her surprise, the door was unlocked. She pushed the door open a bit. What she saw made her gasp. She had caught Hikaru in an "intimate" position with her older sister. Akari yelled, "Hikaru?! What's going on? What are you doing with my sister?!" Hikaru  turned to see Akari in the doorway, just standing there, she looked terrified. "She was teaching me how to dance! I swear!" Hikaru said quickly. As quickly as Hikaru said this, however, it still wasn't fast enough for Akari to hear, for she turned and ran straight out the door, never for one second turning around. 

Ok…. So that's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! * looks at the readers expectantly * Well….? Review!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru No Go… (go ahead…rub it in why don't ya…?)

Well, this is it… (Maybe…) thank you to everyone who supported me so far… I hope I don't disappoint you!

Chapter 4

Akari trudged to her next class, this time not tagging along behind Hikaru, this, time she walked alone. Somehow, she wasn't able to confront Hikaru, to clear everything up. Apparently, she looked like a wreck because people who talked to her asked if she was okay. However, she had many problems, for one, she had lost a best friend, perhaps more… Another problem, she had no one to accompany her to the dance. She entered the classroom slowly, her normally cheerful nature affecting the class, too. She slumped into her seat and got out her homework. 

"Why won't she even look at me?" Hikaru thought, distraught, "it was just some dance position… it shouldn't be that much of a big deal…" 

At lunch, Hikaru gathered all the courage he could and started to make his way to Akari. To his surprise however, he saw she was currently talking to someone else… Mitani. (Earlier known as Yuuki in the previous chapters). 

"So are you going to the dance with me or what?" Mitani asked again. Akari looked over and saw Hikaru standing within hearing range. Tentatively, she said, " Okay…" 

Hikaru stood there, silently. Unblinkingly. Happily, Mitani walked off, attending to another matter.  Akari and Hikaru stood noiselessly across from each other, not blinking, not moving, and not even daring to breathe. It seemed time fast-forwarded around them for infinity.

"Why won't he stop staring at me…?" Thought Akari, still staring into the cold abyss that was Hikaru's hurt eyes.  "Why…?", Hikaru thought," why did she do that?" Suddenly, the standoff was interrupted, as a crowd stampeded across the two's field of vision.  

            Hikaru wandered around the halls of his school, his mind filled to the brim about what had just happened. What he felt now was worse than losing at Go. "No…" Hikaru thought, "I will go to this dance… I must…" Sai beamed and approved of his partner's decision.

            Later that night, Hikaru made his way through the crowd at the dance, searching for Akari. By chance he saw her, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She was talking with Mitani, but paused the conversation suddenly. She then turned to Hikaru, obviously surprised. Hikaru ran towards her blindly, shoving the crowd out of his way. Mitani saw this and suddenly gave Hikaru an angry blow to the stomach. Hikaru froze suddenly, and fell to his knees. The wind was knocked out of him. Mitani stared at him on the ground. "Hikaru!" Akari yelled and ran to aid him. Hikaru, still on the ground was not fully immobilized. Enraged, he struck Mitani in his crotch! Mitani doubled over and fell to the ground in tears. 

            Tsutsui who was looking on laughed hysterically, despite his normally shy disposition. 

            Hikaru rose to his feet slowly, but determinedly. Akari stood there, a worried expression on her face. "Are you ok?" She asked, helping him up. Hikaru looked at Akari with softened eyes. "Well… here goes… Sai! You better be right about doing this…" And unexpectedly, he closed his eyes, and leaned forward, inching closer to Akari's angelic face. She looked at him wide-eyed. "Is he serious???!!!!" Akari thought. Hikaru wrapped his lips around Akari's. She now had her eyes closed, too. "Okay Sai," Hikaru thought, "after this what do I do again?" Sai smacked himself. 

            "I DO WHAT?!" Hikaru thought after being told what to do but obediently complied. 

            Meanwhile, Tsusui chuckled to himself as he watched Hikaru and Akari's first kiss. "Hikaru's finally gonna be a man! He's finally going to get some…" He said softly and walked away. The two finally broke for air, Hikaru grinning and Akari incredibly stunned. Hikaru took in a deep breath, and said, "Akari…" He paused for a moment as Akari responded, "What is it?"  

            "I…" Akari watched him expectantly, but then said, "It's okay. I know you were just dancing and—" Hikaru shook his head. "It's not that… Akari, I…umm…" 

            "Just say it Hikaru!" Sai yelled at him.   "AkariILoveYouThereIsaidit!" Akari looked at him. She had understood what he had said, but decided to let him sweat it a bit. She smiled. "What was that?" 

            "Akari… I… (Here he twitched), I love you… happy?" She responded in a satisfied nod. 

            Tsusui walked over to his unconscious companion. "They kissed. I believe you owe me $20, my friend." Mitani groaned, and forked over his $20 bill reluctantly. 

            Hikaru and Akari walked out of that dance, Hikaru with his arm around Akari, and Akari resting her head on his shoulders, blushing substantially. "Maybe we should work on that kiss of yours instead of Go, Hikaru…" Sai teased. Unbeknownst to this new couple, lurked a jealous person, the child Go prodigy. This envious and fuming shadow lurking not far behind them was Touya Akira. 

Okay! That's the end! The story was getting kinda sad to be in a humor genre so I had to add things like the infamous crotch punch, and Hikaru's nonexistent knowledge of kissing, and the bets gong on between Tsusui and Mitani (Yuuki).  I hope you liked it! Thanks everyone who reviewed and look out for a sequel, (if I get enough reviews, that is…).


End file.
